Increase in heating costs has led to new greenhouses being equipped with double panes and existing greenhouses being fitted subsequently with secondary panes. In new greenhouses, unbreakable double webbed plates are replacing glass and in existing singly glazed greenhouses, additional panes are being added in the form of sheeting made of an organic material. In both cases basic disadvantages have arisen in that the transparent plates or sheeting when made of organic material tend toward the condensation of droplets, a property that glass does not have. Because of this droplet condensation, up to 40% of the radiant energy is reflected which leads to reduced light, particularly during the winter period, when the light is poor as well as reduced solar heating.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide for panes of sheeting or double webbed plates made of transparent organic material which do not have these disadvantages.